


[Podfic] all straight lines circle sometimes

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breaking Up & Making Up, Colorado Avalanche, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Break Up, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 1:19:24, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Nate stands, his body as close to EJ’s as it can get without them touching. “I wanted to see you.” His words are a hot breath against the short hairs at the back of EJ’s neck. “You basically disappeared into retirement which is like a surprise to literally no one, but you disappeared on me too.”“Gabe and Tys found me just fine,” EJ says.Nate sighs, momentarily resting his forehead on EJ’s shoulder before thinking better of it and stepping back. “I guess they did.”
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] all straight lines circle sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all straight lines circle sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186565) by [Talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui). 

  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/hockey.rpf/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+all+straight+lines+circle+sometimes.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/hockey.rpf/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+all+straight+lines+circle+sometimes.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

It had been awhile since I had read some angsty future fic, and this fit the bill perfectly! I love this hurt version of EJ and oblivious version of Nate. (It's Too Real, friends!) Thanks to Talahui for blanket permission for transformative works! This cover was done for the Vintage square for Cover Art Bingo 2020.


End file.
